I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic connector and in particular to a magnetic connector for electrically connecting an electrical relation to an electronic device.
II. Descriptions of the Prior Art
Please refer to patent document TW M451694 (referred as Prior Art 1 hereafter), wherein a connecting structure is disclosed. The connecting structure includes a metal cylinder, a spring and a metal pin. The metal cylinder comprises a cylindrical shell body and a space inside the shell body to accommodate the spring and the pin, wherein one end of the spring is in contact with the bottom base of the metal cylinder and the other end of the spring is in contact with the metal pin.
In the prior art 1, a conductive path can be formed when the metal pin is in contact with the spring or the metal cylinder. However, when the metal pin is forced to move into the space inside the cylindrical shell body, the contact of the metal pin and the metal cylinder may not be stable due to the manufacturing tolerance of the metal pin. In addition, current flowing through the spring is not stable due to the length and deformation of the spring that causes rapid resistance changes in the spring, thereby affecting the signal transmission quality. In the long run, the lifespan of the spring is shortened by the heat generated by the current flowing in the spring.
Please refer to patent document TW 1365574 (referred as Prior Art 2 hereafter) which discloses a cell connector. The cell connector comprises a case and a plurality of connection modules. The connection module includes comprises a pin, an electric conduction medium and a spring. A connecting end of the pin extends out of the case and the electric conduction medium comprises a plurality of elastic parts. The elastic parts are in direct contact with the pin continually for conducting current. One end of the spring extends into the space inside the pin and the other end of the spring is against the electric conduction medium.
Although, in the Prior Art 2, the pin can maintain direct contact with the electric conduction medium to allow current to flow through the pin to the electric conduction medium without using the spring, because the spring is made of metal, the current will also flow through the spring to the electric conduction medium, which will shorten the lifespan of the spring due to the heat generated by the current flowing through the spring.
Please refer to U.S. Pat. No. 7,311,526 (referred as Prior Art 3 hereafter) which discloses an identification circuitry inside an adapter. When the adapter is connected, the identification circuitry can identify the type of electronic device, or even a specific device for a particular purpose. The adapter is connected to an electronic device through a plug and a receptacle. When the user positions the plug against the receptacle, a signal path formed by the contacts allows the identification circuitry to send a signal to the internal circuits of the device for identifying the connection of the adapter and the electronic device or achieve other control purposes.
In the prior art 3, a functional failure associated with the identification circuitry can occur when the contact of the plug or receptacle is damaged and the signal path cannot be formed.
The present invention aims to resolve the issues mentioned above.